Chris O'Mally
Chris O'Mally is the Irish born head of the O'Mally talent management. He has also managed Billy Sparkles and the Shiny Boys since the beginning of their career. Biography Born in Dublin, Ireland Chris O’Mally was a born salesman. Growing up Chris O’Mally was the typical Irish kid, played football developed an early taste for Guinness, and a devotion towards his mother. He listened to music from a very early age, and by his teens had developed quite an ear for it. By his early 20's, having finishing his time at University, Chris left Ireland for the UK. There he discovered an entire new world of people. He set up a small office in London and took to managing painters, singers, and actors, pretty much anyone who needed some one with connections to pull a few strings. He set up two of his acts, one an actor and the other a comedian with two BBC series, one a cheap coupling remake and the other an Americanized sitcom. A few of his musicians got interested letters from labels and several record contracts as a matter of fact. By all rights he was a very successful manager, especially for his extreme youth. . He set his management agency to a point where it was self sufficient hiring the best young business minded lads to run the business while O’Mally took some time to go and travel, searching for new acts. His travels brought the Irish Born promoter to The States where he developed an immediate affinity for a small unsigned under promoted unknown band named Billy Sparkles and The Shiny Boys. He talked to the, then garage band, and they agreed to let the O’Mally management firm guide them as far as they could. O’Mally led the boys on several cross country tours, all funded primarily by O’Mally out of pocket. In return the boys played every show as though it were their last never holding anything back. And each time showing more and more what they were capable of accomplishing both musically as well as theatrically, a show O’Mally booked for the boys in California drew the attention of a local record label and O’Mally had his first big signed band in the states. The label in accordance with the bands wishes allowed O’Mally to go along with the boys expenses paid for as long as he would like to. Finding that his company was in good and secure hands back in England O’Mally decided to use this time to travel about a bit more and went along with his newest artists accompanying them and seeing that each show was advertised as best it could be as well as that his clients were happy. And boy were they. O’Mally would spend his days haggling the sometimes reckless wishes of his clients with their label and his nights drinking along side them. Along the way he picked up several other acts, including the alt-metal act Dr. Moureaus Rejects , and the underground punk band Drown by Bat Men. Both of which quickly went on to make O’Mally a well known name within the music community. With this new found noteriety Irish born manager has not lost touch with his roots, though he now owns a piece of his home town football team, gave his mother one of the biggest homes in all of Ireland, he none the less puts in as many as 80 hours a week, his current project is in hopes of working out sponsorship deals to put his star band on a never ending Guinness funded world tour. O'Mally Sfx. The Chris O'Mally brand has in recent years stepped outside of the fictional world of Billy Sparkles lore and has become the name sake of a real life Movie effects company, O'Mally Sfx. The company is owned and run by the name sake and inspiration for the O'Mally character, special effects artist and occasional screenwriter Christopher Heyes.